Trust
by whitereflections12
Summary: Not exactly the right title but I'll think about that later...This is a BondXVesper story based around the thought of what if she had told him about the betrayal instead of going through with it because I am a hopeless romantic. in any case...R&R please


Ok…my first James Bond story! To those of you from LOST fandom reading this…I have not forgotten Sacrifice! I AM continuing it…I have had no time to get on since November until this week so don't kill me yet…you'll have a new chapter soon. But I had this inspiration and…I wanted to get it down.

I don't own James Bond or Casino Royale or anything. But I'd defiantly take Bond. Oh yeah. Definatly take Bond.

----------------------------------

She realized it slowly, the dawning of it spreading warmth through her veins. There was no where else in the world she would rather be, no one she wanted more to be with. She could feel his breath on her neck, warm and unsteady, and though the arms that held her were strong she knew that on the inside he was trembling just as much as her. She slid one h and around behind his neck, pulling him down against her. He came willingly, nuzzling his face deeper into her neck with a sigh of pleasure. She was everything. More than amazing, and more than he had been ready for. His love for her was still somewhere just outside his understanding. He didn't care. He wouldn't have traded it for the world. He slid one hand to cradle her hip as he withdrew from her but her soft sound of protest stopped him and his crystal blue eyes came up to meet hers.

"Not yet. Once more." She blushed softly in the semidark and it warmed his heart. "It…feels so good to be with you…like…"

"We are one." His voice was low and husky, almost hoarse, and his eyes showed the sincerity behind what he said.

"Yes." She traced his face with her hand, trailing her fingers through his short blond hair. "Once more?"

Bond laughed softly, his roguish grin and sparkling eyes bringing a smile to her face. "Just once?"

She started to push him away playfully but he stopped her, one strong arm around her waist and the other cradling her head. He kissed her until she felt dizzy with it, tasting her and drinking her in deeply, pausing only to take short ragged breaths before claiming her again. His hand moved restlessly across her body, sliding down to caress her breast with such skill and ease that for a moment the uneasy thought of just how many women he had been with shot through her mind. It was gone as soon as it had come. He nuzzled tenderly against her face as he touched her, leaving soft kisses on her skin. "Vesper…I love you." Any worries she may have had were blown away. He had never been with anyone quite like this, never loved anyone the way he loved her. At least, that was what she had to believe. She held him close, whispered her love in his ear and relished the way his arms tightened around her as she did. His mouth found her collarbone and he settled in teasing her with his tongue, mouthing her just enough to get her squirming beneath him. He ground his hips against hers in response, drawing the expected shiver as she felt that he was already prepared to take her again.

"Oh James…" her body trembled and she dug her nails slightly into his shoulders. She loved the way he felt inside her, the way he loved her. She never failed to be amazed by what he did to her, even to her very soul. He loved her slowly, passionately, and when it was over he felt drunk with the pleasure of it, the incredible warmth he felt in his heart and soul was like nothing he could have ever imagined. Love had changed him, deeply. He no longer cared that he felt. In fact it was…good…to feel. He had never though that was happen to him. With a soft, gently kiss to her lips he pulled away and lay on the bed beside her, one arm still across her body. He was watching her, closely, and when she met his gaze a shy smile tugged at her lips. "Why do you look at me like that?"

Bond trailed two fingers across her face, lingering on her lips. "Because I love you. Does it bother you?"

She shook her head, slowly. "No. I just don't feel worthy of it."

Smiling, Bond drew her closer into his arms, tucking her tight in next to him. "You are more than worthy of it. Trust me."

She hid her face against his chest, glad that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. He was telling her how worthy she was of his love, telling her to trust. If only he had known how unworthy she was. If only she could have told him that it was her he couldn't trust.

-------------------------

Vesper woke slowly, first aware of James' arms still around her, then the sun on her back, and finally the sounds of people in the streets below. Blinking, her eye focused unsteadily on the clock. 11:20. She had not slept so late in years. And she had not slept so soundly since…before the kidnapping. The thought brought with it a whole host of emotions she did not want to face and she shoved it brutally to the back of her mind. Shifting slightly she looked at the man asleep beside her. As inconvenient as it was, her love for him could not be denied. She did not understand why life was so cruel. Perhaps it had a sadistic sense of humor. Hurting him was the last thing she wanted. Particularly since she was the only one who really could. The only one he let inside. That knowledge made it even worse. She woke him with a kiss to his forehead. His eyes snapped open and there it was, just like always. That look of drinking her in, amazement. Awe. Love. Perhaps even surprise that she was there when he woke up. She didn't know if he came merely from his love for her, or still from the aftermath of his torture and days of recovery where the world was fuzzy and he could never remember who he had seen and hadn't yet seen. She wasn't sure, but she didn't care. It made her feel more special than anyone, anything ever had. She loved it. She hated it. No, she hated herself. That was it.

"Hello." His voice was soft, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Hello. Good morning, James." He wrapped his arm tighter around her waist and turned over, pulling her to lay atop his chest. "Do you know what time is?"

That grin again. She could hardly resist him when he did that. "Do I look like I care?"

She shook her head. Acquiescing to him, if only for a moment, she moved up and kissed him warmly. She pulled away afterward, disengaging slightly from the arm that held her fast. "I have to get up and get ready…there are things that need to be done."

He moved with her, still holding her. "I'd agree with that, but I doubt we're thinking the same things."

She laughed, softly. He was impossible sometimes. "Important things, James…things we have to leave the room for." She couldn't tell him what. Couldn't tell him just how important. _So important I'll be dead if I'm not there…_ The thought was not an amusing one.

His mouth closed over the skin on her shoulder, his teeth lightly grazing her skin and drawing an involuntary sharp intake of breath from her. "Whatever it is it can wait. An hour." His found her hip and massaged her gently. "Just an hour."

She covered his hand with hers and turned back over to face him. "James, if I give you and hour we'll never get out of bed."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"James!" She shoved him playfully and tried to pull away but he held her fast. They wrestled briefly, though she wasn't really trying to get away. He knew it, he felt it, and with his superior strength he had no trouble not letting her go. He had her laughing, and he was certain he had one. Pinning her legs with his own, he leaned down to kiss her deeply, holding her wrist fast with his left hand. She responded warmly but only for a moment before she pulled away. "James, stop." Still laughing. He kissed her again. He didn't want to listen. "No, stop. I have to get to the bank." Reluctantly, he let her go, watching her as she climbed out of bed and away from him.

"I have enough money." He threw the sheet back and followed her across the room the dresser.

She was pulling the dress on, and she smiled at him the mirror. "Yes, but I want to pay for my half of our aimless wanderings." His strong arms encircled her waist and she leaned back into him, letting him hold her while she adjusted her clothes. His lips on her neck stopped.

"You stopped wearing the necklace." His voice was a whisper, soft and so obviously hopeful that her heart felt like it was breaking.

"Yes. It was time."

"Time enough to move on?"

"Time to realize sometimes you can forget the past." She kissed him, closing the discussion. She stepped away and he headed back to bed, relax back against the pillows as he watched her move around the room. The joy in his eyes was unmistakable, that smile that just wouldn't leave his face. Her phone trilled at her, and she suddenly felt shaky, dizzy. She had known it would hurt, known it would hard. She hadn't expected it to feel quite like this. He loved her so much, loved her more than even he knew and the missing necklace had only fueled it, proved to him that he had won her heart…she had wanted him to know that, at least, before she left. But now…now that it came to the actual leaving, the betraying…her throat was dry. She held the phone in her hand, stared at the screen. The words seemed to burn her eyes. She looked away. Her eyes fell on him, the way he was so relaxed watching her….the way the smile reached his eyes. Her hands trembled. She could hear White's voice, hear him telling her that she had chosen Bond's life over her former lover's….hear him telling her Bond would live but that was the bargin…the only bargin…she had changed her plans, and they would still go for it…if only she brought them the money. Somehow, standing her, staring at him, it didn't seem worth it to break his heart. Nothing did. "James…we have to talk."

-------------------------

You like? If so, tell me and I think I'll make this into one of my lovely works in progress…I don't have as much time as I did last semester, but I'd love to make this into a nice long story…if you enjoyed it…. Hint hint

Ask anyone….I love reviews like they're candy. They make me happy. So encourage me, please. 


End file.
